When Lily met Harry
by Little Witch
Summary: This is a completely new fan-fic from me. It is set in the times of MWPP/L, but Harry, Ron and Hermione are in it. Confused? Well you'll have to read it to find out what's going on!
1. Back to the past

A/N This is a completely new story of mine. It will turn into a series. It takes place in the times of MWPP/L, but Harry is in it. Confused? Read on, and you'll find out what's going on. Wow it's ages since I wrote a story with Harry in it, so, sorry if it's bad, because I find it really hard to write about Harry, Ron and Hermione. Both Lily & co and Harry & co are in their sixth year.  
  
  
When Lily Met Harry  
  
by  
  
Little Witch  
  
CHAPTER ONE - Back to the Past  
  
Harry Potter sat in the stifling History of Magic Classroom, half listening to Binns papery voice. Next to him sat his two best friends, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley. Ron's head was on the desk, his mouth half open. He suppressed a laugh, and poked Hermione on her shoulder.  
  
"What?" she said, sounding half annoyed. Unlike some people, she actually wanted to learn.  
  
"Look," Harry replied, pointing at Ron.  
  
"Aah, he looks positively cute like that." she said.  
  
"Miss Granger, Mr Potter? Is there something that you would like to share with the class?" Binns asked.  
  
"No Professor," Harry said, trying to keep his laughter under control, but didn't manage it.  
  
"What do you find so funny?" the Professor asked.  
  
"That," Harry said pointing at Ron, who woke up suddenly and shouted, 'I smell fire!'  
  
"Well! I have never been so angry in my life," said Binns not looking angry at all, "all three of you will have a detention, including you Miss Granger. Please go to your head of house after the lesson and they will sort your detention out for you."  
  
They groaned. Great. A detention at the end of the year. Just what they needed.  
  
At the end of the lesson, they went to see Professor McGonagall.  
  
"I am very ashamed of you three. Especially you Miss Granger, I would have thought you would have known better," Hermione looked down at the floor. "Hagrid has told me that he needs someone to help him do something in the forest. You shall assist him at 10 o' clock tonight."  
  
(((  
  
About eighteen years earlier, in the same History of Magic classroom, in the middle of winter, sixteen year old Lily Evans sat listening to Binns drone. Her two best friends Rose Barlow and Heather Cooper sat to her left, and her boyfriend James Potter sat to her right. The bell rang which pulled the class out of it's trance and Sirius Black, James best friend leapt out of his seat and screamed 'YES!!'.  
  
"Sirius Black, is there a reason that you just jumped out of your seat and screamed yes?" Professor Binns asked.  
  
"Um, maybe?" Sirius replied.  
  
"Is it because you don't like my lessons and find them incredibly boring?" Binns asked. Much as Sirius wanted to say yes, he managed to restrain himself.  
  
"No, it's not that, it's just that it's so cold in here and the common room has a nice warm fire and I'm just so cold?" Sirius said, hoping that this sounded like an equitable answer.  
  
"Well, if that's the case, I shall not give you a detention, you just have to write me a 500 word essay on the importance of decorum in my classroom by tomorrow." Binns said, and glided through the blackboard.  
  
"Great. I have to write a 500 essay on decorum. Hang on a minute, what is decorum?" he asked.  
  
"Decorum," Heather said, "is something you don't have."  
  
"Oh. Is it food? I don't have any food." Sirius said.  
  
"No stupid. Decorum means good behaviour." Rose explained.  
  
"Oh." Sirius didn't look any happier, "Why couldn't it have been a type of food. I wouldn't have minded writing about it then."  
  
"You are so immature!" Heather exclaimed.  
  
"But food is so nice! I love food." he told a very scared looking first year.  
  
"Come on, I think we ought to go before he starts singing about food." said James.  
  
"How could he sing about food? There's no song about food." said Rose.  
  
"Yes there is! I'll sing it for you if you like," said Sirius.  
  
"We'll pass thanks." Lily said under her breath, but Sirius hadn't heard her.  
  
"Food, glorious food! Cold jelly and custard! While we're in the mood, food glorious food!" Sirius sang.  
  
"Oh my god." said James.  
  
(((  
  
"Hello Hagrid!" Harry called. Even though it was a detention, Harry was glad that it was with Hagrid.  
  
"How are yeh Harry?" Hagrid asked, "bin' causing trouble again 'ave yeh?"  
  
"Something like that." Harry said. Hagrid laughed.  
  
"Yeh know, yeh looked so much like yeh Father then it was unreal." Hagrid said, "alrigh' then, tonight yeh are goin' teh be helpin' me catch some Kelpies. They are over runnin' the forest, becomin' a real problem. Now, you three are goin' teh have teh go and search on yer' own, I 'ave business teh attend teh of me own."  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione went into the forest armed only with a large net for catching the Kelpies.  
  
Two hours later, when they had caught quite a few Kelpies, they decided that they should have a rest. They found a clearing that seemed to be bathed in light, and sat down on the ground. Unfortunately, as it was the middle of the night, they soon fell asleep.  
  
(((  
  
"So, what are you doing later?" Lily asked James.  
  
"Well, it's a full moon, so we're going to be with Remus." James replied.  
  
"Oh, yes of course, I forgot." Lily said, wrinkling up her nose.  
  
"You look so cute when you do that." James said.  
  
"Really?" Lily said, and she began wrinkling up her nose over and over again.  
  
"Okay, now you just look like a rabbit." James said laughing.  
  
"Oh." Lily said, looking disappointed, and James kissed her. They were interrupted by Sirius clearing his throat loudly.  
  
"Sorry to interrupt Prongs, but we need to go." Sirius said, not looking very sorry at all.  
  
"Okay," James said, "see you later." he said to Lily, kissing her again. She watched as Sirius and James walked over to a secluded corner of the common room and disappeared under James' invisibility cloak.  
  
James, Sirius and Peter awkwardly climbed out of the portrait hole, Sirius muttering something about 'they need to get a bigger hole'. They hurried towards the front doors, and out into the grounds. They arrived at the whomping willow, and transformed into their animal counterparts. Peter the rat (too true!) scurried under the whipping branches of the willow, and pressed a knot. The tree froze, and a large hole appeared. Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs disappeared into it.  
  
They reached the end of the tunnel to find that Remus was just about to transform. His back went rigid, and his face lengthened. A few moments later, a werewolf stood amidst the Stag, Dog and Rat.  
  
In a silent agreement, they decided that they should explore the forest tonight.  
  
  
When Harry woke up, it was still dark. He looked at his watch. It said 3.30 am. Something was different. It was very, very cold, and there was frost on the trees surrounding them. When he had fallen asleep last night, it had been summer. Now it looked like it was winter. He shook Ron and Hermione awake, and asked them what they thought.  
  
"Maybe we slept through the whole of the summer holidays," was Ron's suggestion, and although it seemed like this had happened, it was very unlikely that it had happened. Hermione's theory seemed to make much more sense.  
  
"It's probably typical English weather," she said, "one moment it's sunny, and the next it's snowing."  
  
Although this was much more sensible than Ron's answer, Harry still didn't think that this was very likely. He knew that English weather was temperamental, but he didn't think that the weather would change that drastically. It reminded him of a Muggle book he'd read when he was younger called The Lion the Witch and the Wardrobe. The part when Lucy pushes through the coats and steps out into another realm, covered with snow, whereas before it had been sunny.  
  
"It could be the English weather, but it doesn't feel right," Harry said.  
  
"Well, I think we should get back to the castle. We'll soon find out what's going on" Hermione said.  
  
Harry and Ron agreed, and so they lit their wands and set off in the direction of the castle.  
  
Five minutes later, they had made considerable progress, and were nearing the edge of the forest when Harry stopped, causing Hermione and Ron to bump into him.  
  
"What's wrong?" Ron asked.  
  
"I heard something," Harry replied.  
  
"It was probably just Hagrid." Hermione said.  
  
"No, it sounded like more than one pair of feet." Harry said.  
  
Then, a howl rang through the night sending chills down their spines. A large wolf bounded through the trees in front of them followed by a stag and a dog.  
  
"Oh. My. God." Harry said. Ron went pale, and Hermione just stood there opening and closing her mouth looking like a fish.  
  
The werewolf's eyes gleamed greedily, and it ran towards them. The three stood rooted to the spot unable to move.  
  
The large dog ran in front of the werewolf and pounced on them, knocking them over and out of the werewolves way. The dog then rounded on the werewolf and helped the stag to drag it away from them.  
  
The dog and the stag dragged the werewolf back to the whomping willow and pushed it down the passage. They then hurried back to where the three teenagers lay. Obviously the force of the dog pouncing on them had knocked them out. Prongs and Padoot transformed back into humans. They didn't know where Peter was, and they didn't really care. They assumed he had got lost.  
  
James and Sirius now bent over the three unconcious teenagers.  
  
"Do you think they'll be alright?" James asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'm sure they'll be fine." Sirius replied.  
  
"Who are they anyway? I don't recognise them, yet they're wearing the school robes." James said, looking confused.  
  
"I don't know," Sirius said looking thoughtful, "but don't you think that this one looks like you?" he said pointing at Harry.  
  
"Yeah, I s'pose." said James.  
  
Ten minutes later, they still hadn't come round.  
  
"Do you think that we should fetch Madam Pomfrey?" James asked.  
  
"No! If we do, she'll ask us what we were doing out here, and how they came to be like this. Then we'll have to tell her about being animagi. What I suggest we do, is go and fetch your girlfriend and her two gorgeous best friends." Sirius said.  
  
"Sirius, now is not the time to be having hormonal urges, but it is a good idea. I'll go and fetch them, and you stay here with these three." James replied, and he ran off towards the castle.  
  
About five minutes later he was creeping up the stairs to the sixth year girls dorms. He pushed the door open gently and quietly walked over to Lily's bed.  
  
"Lily, wake up." he whispered. It didn't work. James had heard of a Muggle fairy tale about a princess who had been asleep for 100 years, and then a prince came and kissed her and she woke up. He decided to see if fairy tales told the truth even though she was not a princess and he was not a prince.  
  
He leant over her and gently kissed her on the lips. This worked.  
  
"James? Is that you? What do you want?" she asked sleepily.  
  
"Put some clothes on and then I'll tell you. Which are Heather's and Rose's beds?" he said.  
  
"Those two," Lily pointed out, "you're not going to wake them up the way you woke me up are you?" she asked.  
  
"No, I was thinking of chucking water all over them." James said.  
  
He didn't do this, but roughly shook them awake, and told them to get dressed.  
  
"What's going on?" Heather asked as they walked down to the common room. James explained it to them as they made their way down to the forest.  
  
"So why have you woken us up, I mean it's not like we're nurses or anything." Rose said.  
  
"I don't know. It was Sirius' idea. I think that he just wanted to see you Heather." James said teasingly.  
  
"Oh shut up!" Heather said while the others started laughing.  
  
Finally they got to the spot where they had left Sirius and the three strangers. Unfortunately, Peter had found Sirius.  
  
"They still haven't woken up then?" James asked.  
  
"No, not that I haven't tried to wake them up. I shone a light into their eyes, and I've even tried hitting them." Sirius replied.  
  
"Oh, have you tried this?" James asked, and sprayed them with water from the end of his wand. This didn't work.  
  
"You know," Lily said with her hands on her hips, "sometimes you are so stupid, even if you are cute." she knelt down next to Harry and pointed her wand at him. "Enervate." she said.  
  
Harry groaned and his eyelashes fluttered.  
  
"Hello? Are you alright?" Lily asked with concern leaning over him.  
  
Harry opened his eyes and found himsef staring up into the face of his mother.  
  
He fainted.  
  
"Oh well done Tigger. Your face scared him so much that he fainted again." Sirius said.  
  
"Oh be quiet! Let's leave him and try to wake up the other two." Lily said, and the other's nodded in agreement.  
  
Heather pointed her wand at Ron, and James at Hermione. Slowly they woke up.  
  
"Hello? Are you alright?" James asked.  
  
"What? Yes I'm fine," the boy said, and he sat up. "where's Hermione?"  
  
"Who's Hermione?" James asked.  
  
"You don't know who Hermione is? Have you got amnesia or something Harry?" Ron said.  
  
"Harry? Who's Harry?" James said, looking positively bewildered.  
  
"Yes, that confirms it. You've got amnesia." Ron said. Just then Hermione sat up.  
  
"Where are we?" she asked, "and who are you?"  
  
"Harry, what have you done to your eyes?" Ron said, "they're brown."  
  
"Listen. I am not called Harry, and my eyes have always been this colour." James said sounding exasperated.  
  
"I ask again. Who are you?" Hermione said.  
  
"Oh, sorry," James grinned, "I'm James Potter and these are Lily Evans, Heather Cooper, Rose Barlow, Peter Pettigrew and Sirius Black."  
  
Ron and Hermione stared at them all, their eyes wide and their mouths open like fishes.  
  
"What's wrong?" Lily asked kindly, "you look like you've seen a ghost."  
  
"Did he just say that you were called Lily Evans?" Hermione said, her voice barely a whisper.  
  
"And they're Peter Pettigrew, James Potter and Sirius Black?" Ron asked in the same sort of whispery voice."  
  
Lily nodded. "Why? Have you heard of us?"  
  
"What are your names?" Sirius said not giving them a chance to answer Lily's question.  
  
"I'm Hermione Granger and this is Ron Weasley."  
  
"Where's Harry?" Hermione asked, "is he okay?"  
  
"Is Harry the other boy?" Lily asked.  
  
Hermione and Ron nodded.  
  
"Well, Lily tried to wake him up using the enervate spell, but he took one look at her and fainted again." Sirius said.  
  
"No wonder." Ron said, "if you people are really who you said you are, then it's no wonder he fainted."  
  
"Would you mind explaining?" Sirius asked.  
  
"What's the date?" Hermione asked.  
  
"It's the second of December 1977." Sirius replied.  
  
"Oh my god! 1977! When I went to sleep yesterday it was 1996!" Ron exclaimed.  
  
"Sorry, but we don't really understand," Heather said.  
  
"I'm not sure if I understand either," Hermione said, "but the way I see it, we've been transported back in time. Last night, we were doing a detention with Hagrid in the Forbidden Forest, and we were so tired, we decided to have a rest. I suppose we must have fallen asleep, and then when we woke up, Harry noticed that the weather was wrong. It had been the summer when we went to sleep, but now it was much colder and seemed like winter. We put it down to typical British weather, and decided to make our way back to the castle but on the way there we met a werewolf, and the rest you know."  
  
"So you're from the future?" Rose asked.  
  
"Well yes, I suppose" Ron said, "hang on a minute, that werewolf woudn't happen to be Professor Lupin would it?"  
  
"Professor Lupin!" Lily shreiked, and fell about laughing.  
  
"The werewolf is Remus Lupin, yes, but why did you call him a Professor? And how do you know that he's a werewolf?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Because he's a Professor in our time," Hermione said.  
  
"He's a Professor! What does he teach?" Heather asked.  
  
"Defence Against the Dark Arts."  
  
"Oh I'd hate to be a teacher." Heather said.  
  
Ron then began to look at her closely.  
  
"What did you say your last name was again?" he asked Heather.  
  
"Cooper, why?" Heather said, looking nervous.  
  
"Well you're a Professor too. Professor Cooper who teaches Astronomy." Ron said.  
  
"Really? I'm a Professor? Of Astronomy? I've always been useless at Astronomy, why would I teach it?"  
  
"Well if it's any consolation, you're a pretty bad teacher. You once told us that the Earth was at the centre of the universe."  
  
Heather laughed. "Even though the Astronomy teacher tells us constantly that Copernicus proved that the Earth is not at the centre of the universe, I beg to differ. Does any other planet have as much power as the Earth? I think not." Heather was just about to get into a long speech about the power of the human race when Sirius interrupted her.  
  
"Yes, yes Heather we know your views already, but I want to talk to Ron and Hermione. Do you know me in your time?"  
  
Ron looked at Hermione, a questioning look in his eyes. Should they tell Sirius about his future? In a silent agreement, they decided not to.  
  
"Um, well we sort of know you." Ron said.  
  
"What do you mean? You either know me, or you don't." Sirius said.  
  
"Well, we know you through Harry. You're his Godfather you see." Hermione said.  
  
"Really? I'm his Godfather, cool!" Sirius said.  
  
"What about me? Do you know me in your time?" Peter asked.  
  
Again, Ron shot Hermione another look. This time they decided to pretend they didn't know him.  
  
"No, we don't know you."  
  
"Hang on a minute, there's still one thing I don't understand," James said, "why did that Harry boy faint when he saw Lily?"  
  
"Well, it's like this Prongs," Ron began, but Sirius cut him off.  
  
"Hang on a minute, how did you know his nickname?"  
  
"Oh three years ago, when we were in our third year, Harry had to fight a load of dementors and he saw a big stag come out of his wand in his patronus. And Sirius had already told us that you were animagi." Ron said without thinking. Hermione shot him a look that plainly said, 'SHUT UP'.  
  
"And we also know that you are a dog called Padfoot and he's a rat called Wormtail and that you call Professor Lupin Moony. And yes before you ask, we do have the Marauders Map." Hermione said.  
  
"Back to James question, why did he faint when he saw me?" Lily asked.  
  
"Well..." Hermione said, "he thinks you're dead."  
  
"What! Why would he think that?" Lily asked.  
  
"Well, it's kind of hard to explain," Ron said desparately.  
  
"Give it a go." Sirius said.  
  
"Okay, here goes," Hermione said, "you Lily, and you James are Harry's parents. In 1980, you were killed by a wizard called Voldemort. Harry survived and went to live with his Aunt and Uncle and then six years ago, he got his Hogwarts letter and came here. No one knows why Voldemort killed you, or why Harry survived, except Dumbledore and he won't tell Harry."  
  
"You mean we're his parents! That's not possible. We can't be!" Lily said.  
  
"Ca't you see the resemblance between James and Harry? And Harry has your eyes." Ron told Lily.  
  
"And you said that Harry went to live with his Aunt and Uncle? Wait a minute...that wouldn't be Petunia and Vernon would it?" Lily said.  
  
"Yep." Hermione said.  
  
"Oh no. What are they like? Have you ever met them? Do they have any children?"  
  
"They are really horrible. Up until his first year at Hogwarts they kept Harry locked in a broom cupboard under the stairs. I met them two years ago, and they have one son. Dudley, who looks like a big fat pink whale." said Ron.  
  
"Trust my sister to name her child Dudley." Lily muttered.  
  
"Well what about you? You named your child Harry!" Sirius said.  
  
"Whatever. Anyway why did Harry go to Petunia's? What about Sirius or Remus or Peter? Why couldn't they have looked after him?" Lily said.  
  
"Well that brings us to another matter. It concerns Sirius and Peter but I don't think we should be the ones to tell you. If we did, then we'd probably be playing with fate and everything will be different when we go back to our time." Ron said.  
  
Hermione and Ron looked as though they wanted to tell them about Sirius and Peter's fate, but they knew that if they did, the whole world would change when they got back. At that moment, they heard a noise behind where they were all sitting and saw that Harry was awake again.  
  
"I think that we'd better go and talk to him first, then we'll introduce you." Hermione said.  
  
Lily, James, Sirius, Heather, Rose and Peter nodded. Ron and Hermione went and sat down next to Harry.  
  
"Hello. What are we doing here? Who are those people?" Harry pointed at Lily, James, Sirius, Heather, Rose and Peter whose backs were turned.  
  
"Okay, this is going to sound weird, but we've travelled back in time, and the year is 1977. Those people over there are your parents, Sirius, Wormtail and two of their friends." Hermione said in a rush.  
  
"No really, who are they?" Harry said a disbeleiving look on his face.  
  
"They're exactly who we've said they are. It's true. We've told them all about you and how Lily and James died, but we haven't told them about how Peter betrays them and how Sirius goes to Azkaban. We thought that if we did, we would be playing with fate, your Mum and Dad wouldn't use Peter as they're secret keeper, and then they wouldn't die and everything would be different." Ron said.  
  
Harry didn't say anything.  
  
"You're serious aren't you." Harry said.  
  
"No, I'm not Sirius, he is," Ron said pointing at Sirius.  
  
"Don't be stupid Ron! Anyway, can I meet them? My parents I mean," Harry said.  
  
"Of course, but don't act strange. Call them Lily and James, and don't act weird towards Peter or anything. Oh yes, Lupin's here as well, but as tonight's a full moon, he's a werewolf. When we meet him we shouldn't call him Professor, the other's seem to find the fact that he's a Professor hilarious." Ron said.  
  
"And Heather, the blonde one is Professor Cooper, the Astronomy teacher," Hermione said.  
  
Armed with all this information, Harry walked over to where his parents and their friends stood. Ron and Hermione walked after him.  
  
((((((((((((((  
  
A/N I hope that this wasn't too stupid. Hopefully the next part will be up soon, that is, if you like it. Just so you know, Heather and Rose are characters out of a story I am in the process of writing. Hopefully I should be able to get that up soon also. Did you know that the first Harry Potter book is being read on the radio today? It is on radio 2. I am listening to it at the moment. It has been going from about one o' clock earlier, and now it is on the part when Harry is doing his detention in the forest and he is talking to Firenze.  
  
Disclaimer: If you recognise it, I don't own it. J.K. Rowling does. Heather Cooper and Rose Barlow belong to me though. The plot also belong's to me.  
  
  
  
  



	2. No where to hide

A/N Thankyou so much to all the lovely people that reviewed! Your kindness and generosity has motivated me in writing the next part sooner than I would have usually. Did that make sense? Get ready to read a long list of review thank-yous. Here goes: Thankyou to The Hairy One, Golden *Faerey, Sev, D.S. Moony, Katie Potter, Keret, AngelFace, Michele Black, Princess of the Ruby Throne, Me Myself and I, Comett and Torett-hime, ~Enchanted~, Beth, Lilly Potter, Someone who feels sorry for Voldemort, Amethyst, Muggle Genius, Chran Basil, Hermione Gulliver, Demon_Child **Lady Abia**, Jenn and Gwen Sanderson, for their lovely reviews. I haven't decided yet how many parts this series will have, it will probably be quite short, as I am focusing my attentions on my new story. Hope you enjoy :)  
  
  
When Lily Met Harry  
  
by  
  
Little Witch  
  
CHAPTER TWO - No Where to Hide  
  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione talked with Lily, James, Sirius, Heather and Rose as if they were old friends. They didn't talk to Peter much, because he was the reason for the Potter's death. Harry didn't act strange towards James and Lily at all, he treated them as if they were equals, not his parents, which technically they were as they were all sixteen. Suddenly, Sirius realised something which earlier had been dismissed.  
  
"SO, Mr and Mrs Potter, when's the wedding?" Sirius said.  
  
"Stop it! I'm only sixteen!" Lily said.  
  
"They were married when they had you, weren't they?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Yes, of course." Harry said.  
  
"Oh good." James said.  
  
"Why is it good?" Heather asked.  
  
"Well you know, my parents always said that you'd go to hell if you ever you know did it before you were married." James said going red.  
  
"Well then I think that Sirius is going to have to pay a little trip to the devil then." Heather said smiling.  
  
"What do you know about Sirius' sex life?" Rose asked.  
  
"Okay, this conversation has just taken a frightening turn," Sirius said, and he glanced at his watch for something to do.  
  
"Oh my god! It's 10.30! We're supposed to be in Transfiguration, McGonagall's going to kill us!" he shouted and leapt up as though he was sitting on a crab.  
  
"We'd better go," Lily said, "I don't want to get a detention."  
  
"Oh, I suppose that if you did get a detention it would be your first this year?" Sirius said mockingly.  
  
"No Sirius, you seem to forget that I had a detention last week because you turned Professor McGonagall's ears into ice creams then blamed it on me." Lily said.  
  
"Did he really turn McGonagall's ears into ice creams?" Ron asked.  
  
"Yes, and then he ate one, which caused me to be stuck cleaning the Transfiguration classroom with him for three hours." Lily said.  
  
"You ate McGonagall's ear?" Harry asked incredulously.  
  
"Well, at the time it was an ice cream, and ice creams are food and I was hungry." Sirius explained.  
  
"Back to the matter in hand. It is now 10.40, and we are still late for Transfiguration." Rose said.  
  
"Good point." James said and they set off up to the castle.  
  
"I think that Harry, Ron and Hermione should spend the day in the Gryffindor common room, and then after classes we'll figure out what to do." Lily said.  
  
"Yeah, good idea. You do know where it is, you are in Gryffindor aren't you?" James said. Harry nodded.  
  
"Good. The password's Garden Faery's." said Sirius.  
  
"What do we do if someone comes in?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Um, hide under James invisibility cloak." Lily said.  
  
James took the cloak out of his bag and gave it to Harry.  
  
"My cloak!" he exclaimed.  
  
"Your cloak?" Lily said.  
  
"Oh, in my time I've got the cloak," Harry said.  
  
James, Lily, Sirius, Peter, Heather and Rose set off in the direction of the Transfiguration classroom, and Harry, Ron and Hermione set off in the direction of the Gryffindor Tower. When they reached the Fat Lady, she was asleep. Ron poked her and she woke up.  
  
"What do you want? Waking me up rudely like that."  
  
"We want to get into the common room," Hermione said impatiently, and under her breath added "why else would we wake you up?"  
  
"Password," the Fat Lady said.  
  
"Garden Faery." Harry said, and the portrait swung open. As the portrait closed, they could hear the fat lady say "Anyway, shouldn't you be in class?"  
  
The Gryffindor common room didn't look much different in 1977 than it did in 1996. There were a few differences, such as the pictures on the walls were different and in their time there wasn't that large stain on the carpet.  
  
"This is so weird!" Ron exclaimed.  
  
"And annoying," Hermione added, "think of all the work we'll have missed by the time we get back."  
  
"How are we going to get back?" Harry said, voicing a thought that had been bothering him for a while.  
  
"Good point, I suppose we could go to Dumbledore in this time, but I don't think even he's clever enough to figure out what we could do. Only a few wizards and witches are familiar with the properties of time travel, Binns told us a few weeks ago." Hermione said.  
  
"Hermione, how do you know all this stuff? I mean do you actually listen to Binns?" Ron asked in amazement.  
  
"Of course I listen! History of Magic is very important!"  
  
"Okay, stop fighting, Hermione what are the names of these witches and wizards? Maybe we could find one and ask for help." Harry said.  
  
"Um, I can only remember a few, and some of them are dead now, but Merlin was one, and Ptolemy and Helán of Amsterdam, Logan of Athens, Sofia of Rome and Thordon Bates. That's all I can remember."  
  
"Great. Merlin and Ptolemy are dead. Helán of Amsterdam is in Amsterdam and Logan of Athens is in Athens, Sofia of Rome is in Rome and I've never heard of Thordon Bates." Ron moaned.  
  
"I think Thordon Bates is the best bet we've got; I think that he lives in England somewhere." Hermione said.  
  
"Well we have to get back soon, before we do something that will change the course of history forever," Hermione said, "There was a Wizard called Pablo Styne who went back in time once, and he changed everything. He had a big argument with Adolf Hitler which caused Hitler to start the Second World War, whereas before it had never happened and we don't want to be the cause of something like that, do we?"  
  
Fortunately, only a first year came into the common room over the day, and when lessons ended, James, Lily, Sirius, Peter, Heather and Rose entered the common room again. This time Remus was with them. He greeted them with a smile and an apology.  
  
"Um, sorry I tried to eat you but once a month I get really irrational and annoyed and I want to bite everyone's heads off."  
  
"I know what you mean," Hermione mumbled.  
  
"I think we should go outside, the common room is going to get ever so crowded soon." Sirius said.  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione followed them out of the common room and down to a secluded spot by the lake.  
  
"So, have you had any brainwaves about how to get home yet?" Rose asked.  
  
"Well, Hermione had an idea, something about Wizards who know about time travel, she only remembered a few that Binns told us and we've narrowed it down to one possibility." Ron said.  
  
"Yeah, there's someone called Thordon Bates who lives in England somewhere, but we don't have a clue where." Harry said.  
  
"Master Bates!" Sirius and Heather said concurrently.  
  
"What! Masturbates?" Harry exclaimed.  
  
"He's our teacher," Lily explained, "he teaches Defence Against the Dark Arts and he doesn't believe in calling teacher's Professor. He says that Professor's are scientists and that he would rather we called him Master Bates. And his first name is Thordon. He told us in our first lesson with him and he told us that we could make fun of his name as well. In our next lesson we'll ask him to help us."  
  
"He sounds cool, much better than our Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher." Harry said.  
  
"I thought you said that Remus was your teacher?" Heather asked.  
  
"Yeah, don't you think I'm cool?" Remus said challengingly.  
  
"Oh, he resigned when we were in our third year because Snape told everyone he was a werewolf."  
  
"Snape! What's he doing there?" James asked in disgust.  
  
"He's our Potion's teacher," Harry said, "he's always seemed to hate me, ever since our first lesson."  
  
"That would probably be my fault." James said, "he hates me too."  
  
"Oh no, there he is now," Lily said, "and he's coming towards us. Hide me." She stepped behind James.  
  
"Quick! You three get under the invisibility cloak," James said, and he threw the cloak over them.  
  
"Hello Potter, and gang. What are you doing out here? It's a strange place to be, especially as it's so cold." Snape said in his horrible oily voice. Harry was amazed at how alike he sounded to the Snape he knew.  
  
"I could ask the same of you Snape," James said.  
  
"Are you having a secret rendezvous with your girlfriends?" Snape asked, "are you going to kiss? I wouldn't mind joining in." he leered unpleasantly at Heather who was the nearest. She swore at him then hit him.  
  
"Aw come on, play nice, you know you want to," Snape said.  
  
"Shove off Snape." Sirius said.  
  
Harry who was under the cloak remembered what he had done in his third year in Hogsmeade. It had worked then, why shouldn't it work now? He bent down, picked up a lump of mud and threw it at Snape. It hit him full on in the face. Ron and Hermione caught on and they too picked up clumps of mud and threw them at Snape.  
  
"Who's throwing mud at me?" he asked.  
  
"I don't know," James said, a slight smile on his face, "I've heard that this part of the grounds is haunted, but I've never seen anything before," Snape turned and ran back up to the castle, scared that the 'ghosts' were going to get him. Harry, Ron and Hermione threw the cloak off themselves, wiping their muddy hands on the sides of their robes.  
  
"That was great! The look on Snape's face. How did you know it was going to work?" Sirius asked.  
  
"In our third year I threw mud at Malfoy to try and make him go away. It worked then, why shouldn't it work now?" Harry said.  
  
"Malfoy? Lucius Malfoy?" James asked.  
  
"No, his son. He's in our year, his name is Draco." Ron said.  
  
"Oh. Lucius Malfoy is in the year above us and Snape hero-worships him." Remus said.  
  
By now it was dark, and extremely cold.  
  
Lily shivered and James put his arms around her. Heather shivered too, and looked pointedly at Sirius, but he didn't take the hint.  
  
"If you chicks are cold, let's go inside," he said. Heather scowled.  
  
"Where are we going to sleep?" Harry asked.  
  
"You can sleep in the common room, nobody will pay any attention to you." Rose said.  
  
It was wonderfully warm in the common room, and Rose was right. Everybody was too involved in their own thing to notice them. A few people gave them strange looks, but nobody said anything. They went and sat in a secluded corner of the common room and watched as Sirius lost abysmally to Heather at chess. About halfway through the game, a tall blonde girl came over to them.  
  
"Hi people. Who are they? Are they friends of yours? If they are I'd better introduce myself. Hi. I'm Nicola Rogers. You can call me Nicola if you want but people usually call me Nicki or Nic. My annoying brat of a sister calls me La, but I hate that so don't call me it. My dad call's me Cola because that's part of my name but it's also my favourite sort of drink, and my mum call's me pumpkin, but I don't know why, I suppose it's just a pet name. What are your names?" she said this very fast, and they had a job understanding her.  
  
"Hi Nicki, this is Harry he's James' cousin, and these are his friends Ron and Hermione." Lily said.  
  
"Hi Harry, Ron and Hermione. Hey Ron are you related to Charlie Weasley? You look ever so much like him. He's a new first year who keep's following me around. I think he fancies me." Niclola said. Ron went purple.  
  
"No, I'm not related to Charlie Weasley. I've never heard of him." Ron said in a strange voice.  
  
"Oh well. Oh no, here comes Charlie now. I've got to go hide. See you later people's." Nicola waved at them as she went up to her dorm.  
  
"Is she a bit mad?" Harry asked.  
  
"No, Nicki's okay, she's just a bit hyperactive, especially after she's eaten rum truffles." Sirius said.  
  
"She reminds me of someone but I can't think who," Harry said thoughtfully.  
  
"Are you related to Charlie Weasley?" Rose asked, "Nicki's right, you do look ever so much like him."  
  
"Yeah, he's my older brother. He works in Romania with dragons." Ron replied.  
  
"That sounds really strange. Charlie Weasley is younger than you, yet he's you're older brother." Rose said.  
  
"Why did you say Harry was my cousin?" James asked Lily.  
  
"Well it's going to sound a bit strange saying he's our son, and he does look a lot like you so cousin sounded the best, because she knows you don't have any siblings." Lily explained.   
  
A little later on, there were only a few people left in the common room apart from them. The boys were playing exploding snap, and the girls were doing their homework.  
  
"What do you think of Nicola?" Ron asked Harry.  
  
"I think she's a bit mad personally." Harry replied.  
  
"I think she's cute." Ron said.  
  
"Ron. You do know who that is, don't you?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yeah, she's Nicola Rogers, she told us that herself." Ron said, obviously thinking Harry was a bit strange.  
  
"No. She's Lavender's Mum." Harry said.  
  
"How do you know?" Ron asked.  
  
"Well, she's going out with a boy from Ravenclaw called Mark Brown, and she looks and acts like Lavender." Harry explained.  
  
"Who's Lavender?" James asked looking interested.  
  
"She's this really ditzy girl in our class." Harry said.  
  
"Aw! I always thought I'd be the one to father Nicola's children." Sirius complained.  
  
"But what about Heather?" Ron asked.  
  
"What about Heather?" Sirius replied.  
  
"Well you love her don't you?" Harry said.  
  
"No! Of course not! Don't be stupid!" Sirius exclaimed as he went red.  
  
"Padfoot my friend, these people have only known you for a short time, yet they can read you like a book. They are telling you what I have been trying to tell you for the last five years. You love Heather." James said.  
  
"No I don't! Moony back me up here." Sirius moaned.  
  
"I'm sorry Padfoot, but I think I have to agree with Prongs on this one." Remus said smiling.  
  
"Look. No matter what you say, I do not love Heather." Sirius said profusely.  
  
"I'll ask Lily, she'll tell you." James said. Sirius expected him to get up and walk over to where Lily was sitting, but instead he stayed where he was and called over to her.  
  
"Hey Lily!" he shouted.  
  
"What?" Lily said looking up from her Charms homework.  
  
"Tell Sirius that he's in love with Heather." James called.  
  
"Sirius, you're in love with Heather." Lily called, a smile on her face. Both Sirius and Heather were very red.  
  
"See? I told you." James said.  
  
A few hours later when the common room was empty, Harry, Ron and Hermione settled down in the comfiest chairs there were and fell asleep.  
  
***  
  
The next day, the Gryffindor sixth years had a Defence Against the Dark Arts lesson. They walked into the classroom expecting to see Master Bates sitting at the desk, but instead saw a very prim looking witch.  
  
"Good Morning. I am Professor Marryat. I am your Defence Against the Dark Arts cover teacher. Unfortunately Professor Bates has been taken ill."  
  
"Master Bates." Sirius corrected her.  
  
"Excuse me!" Professor Marryat said looking outraged.  
  
"He didn't like us calling him Professor. He said that he would prefer it if we called him Master Bates." Sirius explained.  
  
"Hmm." Professor Marryat looked at him scrutinizingly.  
  
"What's wrong with Master Bates?" James asked as he went to sit down.  
  
"He's been feeling very stressed lately, and he's just taking a holiday." At this, everyone looked at Sirius.  
  
"What? What did I do?" Sirius asked.  
  
"When's he coming back?" Remus asked.  
  
"Oh, I should think in about two months or so." Professor Marryat replied.  
  
"WHAT! Two months!" exclaimed Heather.  
  
"Settle down, now today we are going to be learning about the strange phenomenon of Doyle's" Professor Marryat said, and launched into a long detailed explanation about the weird little creatures with only one eye.  
  
At the end of the lesson, they went out of the classroom grumbling.  
  
"Great. Just when we need Master Bates he does a disappearing act." said Remus.  
  
"So Harry and the others are stuck here until he comes back which could be up to two months." said Lily.  
  
***  
  
They managed to keep Harry, Ron and Hermione hidden in the weeks leading up to Christmas, but this was becoming increasingly difficult. Snape had taken to following them around, he was sure that they were up to something. The only problem was, there was no where to hide. Or so they thought.   
  
One day when James was returning from the hospital wing (he'd broken his arm) he saw Snape following him down the corridor. The reason he'd broken his arm was because he'd been in a fight with Snape. If he bumped into him now, there was no telling what he would do. Unfortunately Snape had spotted him, so he began to run. He didn't look where he was going and ended up in a place where he'd never been before. He could still hear Snape shouting ("Where is he? He has to be around here somewhere!") but he couldn't see him. He took a look around him. He was in a small room which was covered in a layer of dust an inch thick, but it was very well furnished. There were five beds with canopys, a long dining table and numerous chairs and sofa's. There was a picture on the wall of a very pretty woman with long blonde hair in a small round room with a spinning wheel. She was waving at him.  
  
"Hello, sir." the woman in the picture said.  
  
"Are you talking to me?" James asked.  
  
"Yes you, come here," the woman said. James did as he was told, "my name's Rapunzel. What's your's?"  
  
"James Potter."  
  
"Ah, young James Potter. How glad I am that you have stumbled upon my humble quarters. For truth be told no soul has crossed the border into my room for many a year." Rapunzel said.  
  
"Do you have to talk like that? In that old fashioned way?" James asked her.  
  
"Well, no, but it kind of sets the atmosphere don't you think?" Rapunzel asked him.  
  
"Where am I?" James asked.  
  
"I answer only questions that are set to me in rhyme." Rapunzel said.  
  
"But I asked you questions earlier that weren't in rhyme." James argued.  
  
"Alas! Tis' true, but rhyme's stop me from feeling blue. Put your inquiry's to me in rhyme, and I will be happy to tell you."  
  
"Fine! Fine! Um, I've stumbled across you, tell me where I am so I don't feel blue." James said.  
  
"You're in an ancient chamber, a hiding place it's real, a place to sleep, to rest to lounge or have a lovely meal." chanted Rapunzel.  
  
"Okay, um, I was escaping from Snape, he smell's real bad, how did I get here, tell me and I'll be glad." James said. Rapunzel grimaced at his bad rhyme.  
  
"Behind an antique tapestry you fell, and in this room you do dwell." Rapunzel said.  
  
"Right," James said, "I'm very hungry, it has to be said, tell me the way out before I get dead."  
  
"Though your rhyme was very very bad, I'll dismiss it as you're such a fine lad. To escape from this room all you need do, is take your wand, tap my frame and say 'iroium'" Rapunzel rhymed.  
  
"Hey! That didn't rhyme." James exclaimed.  
  
"To be honest, that's true, I'm not dumb, but how many words do you know that rhyme with iroium?" Rapunzel said.  
  
"Okay Okay!" James stood up and walked over to her frame. "Oh yeah, if I wanted to find this room again how would I?"  
  
"Ah, ah, ah, you're question did not rhyme, set it to me again, before you're out of time." Rapunzel said.  
  
"Okay, um, My friends need a place to stay, how will I find this room again, please tell me if you may." James said.  
  
"You can find this room only when running from an enemy, but for you, enter the tapestry the same way as you leave to be free." Rapunzel said.  
  
"Okay thanks, I'll probably see you again." James said and then he tapped the frame and said 'iroium'.  
  
He stepped out of the tapestry and made his way back up to the tower to relay his adventures to his friends.  
  
"Hey Jamie-boy, where've you been?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Yeah we've thought up a new trick to play on Snape." Lily said.  
  
"Great, but you can tell me about that later. I've found the perfect place for Harry, Ron and Hermione to hide. There's beds, and tables and chairs. It's a little dusty but we can fix that." James said.  
  
"Ooh, where is it?" Lily said coming over and seating herself in James' lap.  
  
"It's behind an ancient tapestry on the fourth floor corridor," James said, "I was trying to get away from Snape, and I fell into this room. There was this picture of someone called Rapunzel on the wall who would only answer my questions if I talked in rhyme. Anyway, I thought that Harry, Ron and Hermione could live there until Master Bates comes back." James said.  
  
"Rapunzel. I've heard of her." Lily said, "she's in a Muggle fairy tale. She was banished to a tower by a witch and she couldn't come out. The witch used her hair to climb up to her everyday to make sure that she hadn't escaped. Then one day, a Prince came and she fell in love. She allowed him to climb up her hair to visit her. The witch found out about the Prince and cut off Rapunzel's hair and set her free. Then she tied the hair to the window ledge and the Prince came the next day as usual. He climbed up her hair to be met by the witch. She pushed him out the window and he landed in a pile of nettles. The nettles stung his eyes and he became blind. He then wandered around for days afterwards. Eventually Rapunzel found him. Her tears made him see again. And I guess they lived happily ever after."  
  
"Yeah, I remember that fairy tale too." Hermione said.  
  
"One thing I don't get about Muggle fairy tales is why they always use Witches as the bad guys. I don't think I've ever read a fairy tale where a Wizard was the bad guy." Rose said.  
  
"Yeah I know, there's Hansel and Gretel, Sleeping Beauty, Snow White, they all use Witches as the bad guy's" Lily said.  
  
"Yeah, and why do they always make the witches ugly old hags?" Heather said.  
  
"Because," Sirius said, "my dear Heather, you are ugly."  
  
"When you've quite finished remembering Muggle Fairy tales, I want to see this room James found." Remus said impatiently.  
  
"Oh, right yeah." James said standing up suddenly so that Lily fell to the floor.  
  
"Thanks for that." she said sarcastically.  
  
"No problem." James replied.  
  
"I was being sarcastic." Lily said.  
  
"So was I," James said.  
  
"Sarcasm is the lowest form of wit." Remus said wisely.  
  
"Shut up Moony." Lily said as they walked out of the common room and made their way up to the fourth floor corridor.  
  
When they got there James took out his wand and said "iroium." The tapestry rolled upwards and the ten friends entered the room. Rapunzel noticed them straight away.  
  
"Ah! Who is this I see? Young James come back so soon to visit me?"  
  
"Hi Rapunzel. These are my friends Sirius, Remus, Lily, Heather, Rose, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Peter." he said.  
  
"A popular young man you seem. Why have you crossed my door? What can I do you for?" Rapunzel said.  
  
"Harry, Ron and Hermione are not supposed to be here, can they reside in your quarters until Master Bates comes near?" James asked.  
  
"Why certainly they can, but you may have a problem with the dust. To clean it you must." Rapunzel said.  
  
"We want to be rid of the dust, it's causing quite a smell, tell us Rapunzel do you know of a good spell?" James said.  
  
"James, you are becoming quite a poet and you know it. But! Back to business. To clear up this mess you must say 'no more no less, mess be gone!'"  
  
"Are you sure that's a real spell?" Lily asked.  
  
"Alas! You have committed a crime! Your question did not rhyme." Rapunzel said.  
  
"Okay, um, we do not wish to endure this smell, are you sure that was a genuine spell?" Lily said.  
  
"Of course young Lady, Rapunzel does not lie. If you doubt me again, you shall die." With this threat, none if them dared speak to Rapunzel again whilst they were cleaning up. When they were finished the room looked wonderful. Rapunzel seemed to have noticed this too.  
  
"A fine job you have done. Admit it, it has been fun, but now I'll leave you to your own for a visiting I must go." and she disappeared from her frame.  
  
"She's strange." Lily commented.  
  
"Is this room all right for you?" James asked Harry.  
  
"Yeah, it's great, thanks." Harry said.  
  
"One of us will bring you some food every now and then. It's the holidays soon, so you won't have to be confined here for too long." said Rose.  
  
Sirius, James, Remus, Heather, Rose, Lily and Peter then went. Two hours later, Peter arrived again, this time his arms were full of food.  
  
"Hi, James said I should bring you some food. So here it is. Bye." Peter said.  
  
When Peter had left the room, Harry stood up and shook his fist at his retreating back.  
  
"Ugh! I hate this! It is so annoying! Not being able to tell them about Peter. I mean if only I could tell them then my parents wouldn't die and Sirius wouldn't have to go to Azkaban. But I know that if I do tell them then when we get back everything will be different. I mean I won't be famous, and Voldemort wouldn't have disappeared for thirteen years and you two probably wouldn't be my best friends. I don't want that to happen. I just want to go over there to that stinking rat and hit him so hard!" Harry said.  
  
"Harry you know you can't do that, if you do they'll know something's up!" Hermione said shrilly.  
  
"Yes I know Hermione, but it's so infuriating. I have a chance to save my parents but I can't because it will change everything. I wish we could go back to the future. The seventies are annoying me."  
  
None of them heard Rapunzel sidle back into the frame whilst they were talking, nor did they see her slip back out again to go and spread the gossip.  
  
***  
  
A/N I know, lame ending. I have complete writers block. I have no idea what is going to be put in the next part. If you have any suggestions, please leave them in your reveiws. I would have posted this sooner but my Dad's been hogging the PC with the Internet on it for the past week downloading music from Napster. I am having to write this on the crappy four year old PC in my room. You know what? Listening to Robbie Williams new album (sing when you're winning) is really motivational. I was able to write fluently while listening to it. Try it. Wow, this is a long Authors Note. I think it's time for the disclaimer.  
  
Disclaimer: If you recognize it I don't own it. I own Heather and Rose and Nicola. I also own the rhyming Rapunzel. You can take her if you want. I don't know why you would want to, she turned out to be a snotty little cow. Oh well.  



	3. Now there really is no where to hide!

A/N Hello again. Thank you to all the people who reviewed, I am so surprised at the response this series has got! I can't be bothered to type out the names of the people who reviewed, but thanks to them all the same. I think this part's quite short. I need some motivational music, just hang on a sec while I fetch my Robbie Williams CD *goes to fetch CD* there that's better. "London's got it's gimmicks, and New York's had its minute, but Knutsford City limits I'll never change" *sings along to 'Knutsford City Limits.'* To infinity and beyond! Or, in English, on with the story!  
  
  
When Lily met Harry  
  
By  
  
Little Witch  
  
CHAPTER THREE - Now there really is no where to hide  
  
  
Gossip can be defined as 'unconstrained talk or writing especially about people; idle talk; person indulging in talk'. Things that are innocent enough can be turned into festering pieces of gossip for those that are ignorant enough to gossip. A slim Gryffindor with blonde hair called Nicola Rogers was one of these ignorant people. She had just got hold of the best piece of gossip that Hogwarts had heard in years, from a painting. Yep. A painting had told her.   
  
According to the painting, there were three aliens from the future hiding somewhere in the castle, and their mission was to eliminate all rats. Nicola was bursting to tell someone, she was ready to tell the first person she met, even if it was Snape or a teacher. Luckily, the first person she did see was a fellow Gryffindor sixth year, Lily Evans.  
  
"Lily, hey Lily!" Nicola called. The red-head turned to see who it was calling her.  
  
"Nicki, hi, what do you want?" Lily asked.  
  
"I have just heard the most amazing thing ever," Nicki replied, and Lily rolled her eyes.  
  
"What?" she replied, almost lazily.  
  
"According to a painting, there are three aliens from the future hiding somewhere in the castle." Nicki said looking excited.  
  
"What! Aliens!" Lily looked shocked.  
  
"Yep. And their mission is to eliminate all rats."  
  
"Nicki, did you say a painting told you?" Lily asked, a look of realisation on her face.  
  
"Yes, a painting of a very pretty woman with gorgeous long blonde hair. She was all dressed up like a princess." Nicki replied.  
  
"Oh no!" Lily said, "look Nicki, I've gotta go, don't tell anyone else about this, okay?"  
  
"Oh, why not?" Nicki said looking disappointed.  
  
"Just don't okay? See you later." Lily ran off in the opposite direction to try and find her friends. She hurried up to the common room, and practically yelled the password at the Fat Lady. She climbed through the portrait hole and saw her two best friends, Heather and Rose playing cards. She hurried over to them.  
  
"Rose, Heather, have you seen James, Sirius and Remus?" she asked.  
  
"They're in the library." Heather said.  
  
"No, really where are they?" Lily asked, a disbelieving look on her face.  
  
"In the library, I think they're trying to find a trick to play on Snape or something." Rose said.  
  
"Well, we need to go and find them, Harry, Ron and Hermione may be in trouble." Lily said.  
  
"Why?" Rose asked.  
  
"I'll tell you on the way." Lily replied.  
  
As they made their way to the library, Lily filled her two friends in on what Nicki had said.  
  
"What! And what's this about rats?" Heather asked looking shocked when Lily had explained everything.  
  
"Well, I think they may have been talking about Peter, but I'm just guessing." Lily replied.  
  
"Great. If Rapunzel tells any more people, the whole school will know that we've been harbouring three people from the future, one of them who happens to be your son, and that there are three unregistered Animagi running around Hogwarts. Things can't get any worse." Rose moaned.  
  
But she was wrong. When they had collected the boys from the library and told them about the rumours Rapunzel had been spreading, they started to make their way to the hidden room. They were almost there when they were met by Snape.  
  
"Where are you going?" he asked them, "you're supposed to be in classes now."  
  
"None of your business Snape, and you should be in classes too." James replied.  
  
"I have special written permission from Professor Serpentine to be excused from classes today, because I have a bad cold." Snape said, sneering at them.  
  
"If you have a bad cold, you should be in the infirmary." Sirius said.  
  
"I don't really have a cold, idiot." Snape said.  
  
Sirius pulled out his wand and turned Snape into a white mouse.  
  
"There," he said a satisfied look on his face. He then pulled out a piece of parchment and wrote something on it and tied it around the mouse's neck.  
  
"What are you going to do with him?" Heather asked.  
  
"I'm going to give him to Peter to take up to the hospital wing." Sirius said and handed the mouse to Peter who hurried off up to the hospital wing.  
  
"What did you write on the parchment?" Lily asked.  
  
"I wrote, Hello, I'm Severus Snape. My best friend Lucius Malfoy turned me into a mouse. Can you please change me back?" Sirius said.  
  
With Snape out of the way, there was nothing stopping them from getting to the secret room. They got there and James took out his wand and tapped the tapestry saying 'iroium'. The tapestry rolled upwards and the six of them stepped inside. The tapestry closed behind them. Inside, Harry, Ron and Hermione were playing cards, all looking extremely bored.  
  
"People!" Ron exclaimed.  
  
"Hello!" Lily exclaimed, "we need to get you out of here, Rapunzel's been spreading rumours, something about three aliens who are from the future. And something about rats as well."  
  
Harry went white.  
  
"Rats?" he said. Had Rapunzel told them about Peter betraying the Potter's?  
  
"Yeah, apparantly she's been telling people that your mission is to eliminate all rats." Lily said.  
  
"Oh, good." Harry breathed a sigh of releif.  
  
"We have to go from here, I'm sure that Rapunzel will have told some more people by now, and she's sure to bring them here," James said, "you can hide in the shrieking shack, it's only just been a full moon, so Remus won't need it for a month."  
  
"Good idea." said Sirius, and James covered Harry, Ron and Hermione with the cloak and they exited the room. On their way to the whomping willow, they met Professor Serpentine in the hallway.  
  
"Students! What are you doing out here? Classes started five minutes ago." Professor Serpentine said.  
  
"Um, we, um, Remus felt ill, we were taking him up to the hospital wing." Sirius said, hoping that Professor Serpentine believed him. All the teachers knew about Remus' 'condition', and had been told not to question him if he felt ill. Professor Serpentine seemed to think that it was in her authority to do so anyway.  
  
"Mr Lupin, is Black telling the truth? Do you really feel ill?" she asked.  
  
"Yes, professor, I do feel terribly ill." Remus replied. As if to prove this, he suddenly doubled over as though in pain.  
  
"Okay then. I shall escort Mr Lupin to the hospital wing." Professor Serpentine said.  
  
"Bye Remus, we'll come and see you after school." Sirius said.  
  
"Oh no you won't. All of you are going to have a detention after lessons today. You are not ill, and therefore should not be out of classes. You shall meet me in my office at seven o'clock tonight. Now, off you go to your class." Professor Serpentine. She then hurried off in the opposite direction, dragging Remus along with her.  
  
"I suppose we'd better go to History of Magic then." Rose said.  
  
"Yeah. Remus is so lucky. Sirius, why couldn't you have said that I was feeling ill?" Heather said.  
  
"What about Harry, Ron and Hermione?" James asked looking impatient.  
  
"Oh, I'm sure they know they're way to the whomping willow. Now, all you have to do to get into it is-" Lily said, but was cut off by Ron.  
  
"We know how to get into the whomping willow," came his voice from under the cloak, "we found out in our third year when Sirius was dragging me into the tun-" he stopped because Harry elbowed him. "was dragging me into the tunnel to show me the shrieking shack from the inside." he finished lamely.  
  
Lily looked at the space where they were standing with her eyes narrowed.  
  
"Well, if you say so," she said, and they set off in the direction of the History classroom, with the exception of Harry, Ron and Hermione. When Lily and the others were out of earshot, Hermione and Harry began chiding Ron.  
  
"Ron!" said Hermione, "you almost told them then!"  
  
"I know, I'm sorry." Ron replied.  
  
***  
  
They needn't have hurried to get to History of Magic, because Binns wasn't there yet.  
  
"Do you think there is something Harry, ron and Hermione aren't telling us?" James asked.  
  
"Yeah, I think it's something to do with Sirius, and Peter's animal transformations." Lily said.  
  
"But what?" James asked.  
  
"I don't know, do you remember, when we first met them, Ron said something about Sirius and Peter, but he didn't want to tell us?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Yeah, we're going to find out what's going on, even if we have to brew a truth potion." Heather said.  
  
***  
  
A little while later in the shrieking shack, Hermione blew up at Ron.  
  
"RON! Tht's the second time you've almost told them about Peter and Sirius! Now they're going to be really suspicious and keep asking us questions all the time!"  
  
"Hermione! No need to get so up tight! I won't say anything else, I promise," Ron said, "you women always get so emotional!"  
  
"WHAT! Us women! What's that supposed to mean?" Hermione said looking outraged.  
  
"Well, it's just that you women can get so touchy about the tiniest little thing." Ron said.  
  
"And men don't?" Hermione asked, "I remember back in our third year you getting touchy about my cat eating your rat!"  
  
"Yeah, well he was my pet!" Ron shouted back.  
  
"But my cat didn't eat your rat! I would have thought that you would rather Crookshanks have eaten Scabbers! Look at who he turned out to be!" Hermione said, her voice had gone dangerously quiet.  
  
"I didn't know that then, did I?" Ron asked, "plus, if Crookshanks had eaten Scabbers, or should I say Peter, then we would have never found out that Sirius was innocent. Harry would have gone on beleiving that Sirius had killed his parents, you should be thankful to Scabbers for proving Sirius innocent and Peter guilty!" Ron said shouting so loud that someone right up the other end of the corridor could hear. Which, unfortunately they did. Five pairs of feet could be heard thundering up the passageway, and then into the room.  
  
In the doorframe stood James, Lily, Sirius, Rose and Heather. Remus was still in the hospital wing 'ill' and Peter had disappeared after he had taken Snape the mouse to the hospital wing. The five of them all had different emotions showing on their faces. No one seemed to know what to say, but finally James said something.  
  
"I think you'd better explain what you were shouting about Ron." he said.  
  
Ron glanced at Harry, and mouthed "sorry". Harry then began speaking.  
  
"Well, um, I suppose you heard Ron shouting, and um well, this is kind of hard, so I'll just go right ahead and say it," Harry took a deep breath and continued, "okay, in 1981, when I was one, you were killed by Voldemort, I think you know that already, but I survived. No one really knows why, but the curse rebounded upon Voldemort, and he was left almost dead. All I got was this scar," as he said this, he pointed to his head, "I then went to live with Petunia and Vernon Dursley. When you were killed, you were in hiding, you were under the fidelius charm, and Peter was your secret keeper. You had switched to him from Sirius at the last minute. Peter, must have already been working for Voldemort, because he betrayed you and told Voldemort where you were. Everyone had thought that Sirius was your secret keeper, and that he had betrayed you, and this seemed to be confirmed when Peter blamed Sirius in front of a street of Muggles. He then blew up the street, killing a load of Muggle's in the process. Peter had cut off his finger and transformed into a rat, and as you were the only ones who knew he was an animagus, everyone believed him to be dead also. Then, the ministry came and took Sirius. He was sent straight to Azkaban, without a trial." Harry stopped, and looked at the shocked faces around him.  
  
"Peter...Sirius...why didn't anyone tell them that Sirius was innocent? Why not Remus?" Lily asked, her eyes were wide and staring, and her face was pale.  
  
"I think that Remus would have said something, but people don't really trust Werewolves, and the fact that he and Sirius were friends at school would have counteda against him." Hermione said.  
  
"Why didn't they let me have a trial?" Sirius asked, his voice sounded hoarse.  
  
"It was Crouch who sentenced you to Azkaban, and he thought you were a death eater, and he had a policy 'all death eaters shall go to Azkaban'. He even sent his son there." Harry said.  
  
"Before, we heard Ron saying something about Harry finding out Sirius was innocent, how did that happen?" Heather asked.  
  
"In our third year, Sirius told us what had really happened, and turned Peter back into a man, he admitted it, and we were going to take him to Dumbledore, but Remus changed into a werewolf as soon as we got outside. Peter transformed and escaped. He went back to rejoin Voldemort, and helped him regain power." Harry explained.  
  
Nobody said anything. Then Lily spoke.  
  
"Well, we know now not to use Peter as our secret keeper. Look at all the trouble he caused!"  
  
"No! You have to let him be! If you don't everything will be different!" Ron said.  
  
"I don't want them to use Peter." Harry said, "if they don't, I could have a normal life."  
  
A/N I think this part is shorter than the others. Oh well. There's a sort of cliffhanger. What will they do now? Harry doesn't want them to use Peter, will it change the course of history forever? Or will something extraordinary occur that changes everyone's mind? You, don't know (and neither do I yet!) so if you do want to find out what happens, read the next part when I post it! And now, TO INFINITY AND BEYOND!!!! (in case you can't tell, I've just watched Toy Story [great film, great film]) Please review!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Goodbye, my friend

A/N Yeah Baby!! Why is it that I get my inspiration for these stories only after watching a film? I have just watched Austin Powers 2. Is anyone else out there doing their SATS in May? The teachers are driving me crazy! Thank God the SATS only test you in English, Maths and Science! I don't think I could take it if we had to do SATS in all the subjects!! Someone - I can't remember who - asked me in their review if I was English. Well I am. I am a Birmingham Brummie through and through. I suppose you would like to read the story now? Well, just one more thing, this is probably going to be the last part, but I am thinking of doing a sequel in which Lily and James travel to the future. What do you think? Let me know in your reviews. And now, the story!! (Finally!!)  
  
When Lily Met Harry  
  
By  
  
Little Witch  
  
CHAPTER 4 - Goodbye, My friend   
  
Everyone stared at Harry.  
  
"Harry, are you sure? I mean everything would be different!" Hermione said.  
  
"Yes. I am absolutely sure. I'd actually have parents." Harry replied.  
  
"Well, I suppose it is up to you Harry," Ron said, "but when we get back, what if you're not my best friend anymore? What if you're Draco Malfoy's best friend? And what if you're in Slytherin?"  
  
"That's just a risk I'm going to have to take." Harry replied, but as he said this he could see looks of hurt and betrayal in both Ron and Hermione's eyes. He began to rethink. If he told Lily and James not to use Peter, he would have the one thing he'd been denied for the whole of his life. Parents. But he would be risking his friendship with Ron and Hermione. If he told them to use Peter, he would be throwing this chance away. If only there was a way in which he could have his parents and be sure that Ron and Hermione stayed his friends.  
  
He massaged his eyes with the palms of his hands. When he looked up, he could see everyone looking at him expectantly. He then asked Lily and James a question.  
  
"If I tell you to use Peter as your secret keeper, will you?"  
  
Lily and James didn't answer straight away, then James spoke.  
  
"If you really, really wanted us to use Peter, then we would, but as you're not sure, we probably would use Sirius."  
  
Harry nodded, then he addressed Ron and Hermione.  
  
"Look, Ron, Hermione I'm really sorry, but I'm going to tell them to keep Sirius. Besides, the chances are that we still will be friends, when we get back."  
  
"Harry, we understand. I'm sure that I would do the same if I were you." Hermione said.  
  
"Okay, we're talking about getting back," Ron said, "the only problem is how do we get back?"  
  
"Good point, I mean we don't even know how we travelled through time to get here." Harry said.  
  
"Well there's always Master Bates, but we don't know when he's going to be back." Lily reminded them.  
  
"Yeah, well I suppose all we can do is wait until he returns." Hermione said as they started to make their way out of the shrieking shack.  
  
The eight friends walked down the tunnel, and out into the Hogwarts grounds. They were about halfway up to the castle when a small dark shape tripped Sirius up. He fell over and shouted out in pain. The others all crowded around him to see if he was okay, and because of this they didn't see the small dark shape transform into a man. The man cleared his throat and made them all jump.  
  
"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you." the man said.  
  
"Master Bates? Is that you?" Heather asked.  
  
"Yes Miss Cooper, it's me, and it was me that Mr Black tripped over." Master Bates replied.  
  
"Is it you that can help us get home?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yes. But firstly I think we should all go up to the school and have a little talk." Master Bates said.  
  
They all nodded, and then Sirius spoke.  
  
"Master Bates, shouldn't we fetch Peter too?"  
  
"Well, that would be quite impossible, seeing that Mr Pettigrew is at this moment not in the school grounds."  
  
"How do you know?" Lily said accusingly, then put her hand over her mouth apologetically.  
  
"You're not the only one with a map, Miss Evans." Master Bates replied, his eyes twinkling.  
  
They arrived at Master Bates's office, and Master Bates told James, Lily, Sirius, Heather and Rose to return to the common room.  
  
When they had all gone, Master Bates gave Harry, Ron and Hermione a tankard of Butterbeer and he began to speak.  
  
"Harry. I take it that you know who I am?"   
  
"Well, I know that you are an expert on time travel and that you are the Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher in 1978, but apart from that, I don't know that much about you." Harry replied.  
  
"Harry, look at me, do you see any resemblance with anyone you know from 1996?" Master Bates asked.  
  
Harry looked at him, and a look of realisation came over his face.  
  
"You're my next door neighbour!" he said, "except your name isn't Thordon Bates."  
  
"That's right. To you in 1996 I am you're next door neighbour, a Muggle called Bill Reed who's a gardener."  
  
"But if you're Bill Reed in 1996, how come you're Thordon Bates in 1978?" Harry asked in confusion.  
  
"Well, I was born in 1907, so by rights, I should be seventy one now, and in 1996, eighty nine. Because I have the gift to be able to travel through time, to understand the properties of time travel and know how to use them, I have been able to go back and forth in time so that I can not age as fast as I would."  
  
He could see the identical looks of confusion on the eight faces before him.  
  
"It is quite a difficult concept to grasp, but the point is I can not age, so I have to be different people so as not to confuse unsuspecting Muggles. Now, I have travelled back and forwards in time more times than you have brushed your hair."  
  
Self-consciously Harry patted his unruly hair down. Master Bates laughed.  
  
"I have recently been on a trip to 1999, to see the Millennium in. A big fuss about nothing if I say so. Millennium bug! Ha! Anyway, that's beside the point. Before 1999, I made a stop off in 1997. I was very shocked at what I saw. As soon as I saw it I realised that you Harry had changed the past. Instead of nearly dieing in 1981, Voldemort lived. As he didn't need the Philosophers Stone in 1991, you didn't save Hermione from the troll and she didn't become your friend, in fact she became one of your worst enemies. Likewise, you didn't have to fight the Basilisk in 1992. Because Sirius never went to Azkaban, none of your adventures in 1993 had happened. You didn't compete in the Triwizard Tournament, because there was no need to kill you. Cedric didn't die either."  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione were silent. They couldn't believe how different it would be when they got back. In an instant Harry knew that he shouldn't have told Lily and James to keep Sirius. He asked Master Bates what he should do.  
  
"Master Bates, what should I do then? I think even if I tell Lily and James to use Peter, they won't. Isn't there anything you can do?"   
  
"Well, there are a number of options we can use Harry, though I can't be sure if any of them will work. The first option is to go back in time to when you first arrived here, and then take you straight back to the nineties before you have the chance to meet Lily and James. Though, this probably won't work because sub consciously they would still remember. Even though you've travelled through time you can still remember events that have happened in the nineties, can't you?" Master Bates said.  
  
"What are the other options?" Harry asked.  
  
"Well, I can put the strongest Memory Charm on all of them, even the painting, and they will forget everything that has happened in the past few weeks. The problem with that is Memory Charms, even very strong ones, will only last for a few years. I remember that a certain Gilderoy Lockhart once had a Memory Charm performed on him in 1992, and he couldn't even remember his own name. Unfortunately he remembered who he was after only a few weeks, Memory Charms are only meant to be used to erase ones memory for a short period of time." Master Bates explained.  
  
Master Bates paused for breath then began to speak again.  
  
"The third option is to travel forward in time to 1991 and for you to live your lives from then on as you would have, the only difference would be that Harry would have parents and Voldemort would still be alive and at the peak of his powers." Master Bates said, "the choice is yours."  
  
"I'm going to need some time to think about this." Harry said.  
  
It was the hardest choice he'd ever had to make. His first thought was that he should return to 1991 where he would be eleven and live his life through from then on. He then realised that this might not work as he wouldn't know his past.  
  
In the end he decided that a memory charm should be put on everybody.  
  
If he did this, it would be up to them what do. They could use Peter if they wanted, but they could also use Sirius.  
  
He told Master Bates this, and he nodded. He then told Hermione to go and fetch the others, including Remus. When they arrived he spoke to them.  
  
"I'm going to put the charm on you in turn. It won't hurt, but for a while afterwards you won't remember a thing, okay?" he asked.  
  
They all nodded.  
  
"Harry, Ron, Hermione, I'm going to ask you to wait outside." Master Bates said.  
  
The three friends stepped outside of the door, and waited nervously. They saw a flash of white light from under the door, then Master Bates voice saying "Obliviate!" Then, he stepped out from his office.  
  
"Well. It's done. They won't remember a thing. If you'd like to put on this cloak, and step back into my office, we can send them back to their common room, and we can have another talk."  
  
Harry nodded, and threw an invisibility cloak over him, Ron and Hermione. They followed Master Bates back into the office and watched as Lily, James, Sirius, Remus, Heather and Rose filed silently out of the door. Master Bates closed the door behind them, and Harry pulled off the cloak.  
  
"Well," Master Bates said smiling, "that's that. Now to explain how you travelled here in the first place."  
  
"Yes, we've been wondering about that for a while." Hermione said.  
  
"Well. You fell asleep in a sacred spot of the Forbidden Forest. It was the land of the Sprites. Now, Sprites are little creatures with green bodies, and pointed hands and feet. They have long, long tongues, very much like Frog's tongues. Their tongues contain a venom, but it is not poison. It is a chemical that moves people from place to place. When the Sprite's found you in their sacred spot, they were very angry. They used their venom to transport you somewhere else. In this case, they sent you back in the past eighteen years."  
  
The three nodded in understanding.  
  
"Now, the job of you getting back." He handed each of them a white petal, "hold these petals in between your thumb and forefinger, close your eyes, and then say reversium." They did this, and felt themselves spinning around. A soft music could be heard in the background.  
  
They landed with a thump on the floor of the Gryffindor common room. Harry held his hand to his head.  
  
"What happened?" he moaned.  
  
"We're back! We're back in 1996!" Hermione said.  
  
"And it's the same!" Ron exclaimed.  
  
"We're still friends, aren't we?" Harry asked, "you aren't my enemy?"  
  
"No!" Hermione said, and threw her arms around Harry.  
  
They each went to their dorms, and fell asleep immediately. Time travel could be very exhausting.  
  
The next morning, they woke up and went down to breakfast. They went into the Great Hall and to their surprise saw a room full of strangers...  
  
  
  
  
A/N Horrible horrible ending! I wouldn't be surprised if you flamed me for that! It was terrible! I just couldn't think of another ending. And it leaves it open for a sequel. I know I won't be writing a sequel, so if you want to, let me know. Oh yeah, and review.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
